


Miracle of Birth

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Star Trek RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: Birth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayln never wanted kids…except maybe with the man standing next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle of Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Benedict Cumberbatch having a son (and because it’s been forever since I’ve written anything).

The taxi cab pulled up to the hospital and Kayln made her way inside. 

She walked up to the front desk and said, “I’m here to visit Sophie Hun…Cumberbatch”. 

The nurse gave her directions to the maternity ward and Kayln found her way to Sophie’s room. 

“Sorry I’m so late”, Kayln told her. 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you’re finally here. It’ll be good not to be the only woman here. The boys are starting to annoy me”, Sophie said. 

“The boys?” Kayln asked her. 

Sophie was about to answer her when three men came through the door. 

“Kayln!” Ben said walking up to her. 

“Is that coffee?” she asked, reaching for Ben’s cup.

“No! It’s mine! It’s my precious”, Ben said. 

“Okay, Gollum”, she teased. 

“Gollum? Where?” Martin said looking around him.

“Haha, very funny”, Kayln said. 

The third man in the group had been silent. 

“Kayln, this is…” Ben said.

“Adam”, was the first word to come out of Kayln’s mouth.

“Shit”, was the second one. 

Tom simply laughed.

“I’m sorry”, Kayln told him, “I just finished an incredibly long photo shoot and I’m tired”.

“It’s fine. It’s nice to hear someone refer to me as something other than Loki”, Tom said, “Here”. He held out his coffee cup to her. 

“I couldn’t”, Kayln said.

“I insist”, Tom said.

“Kay, just take the bloody coffee”, Martin said. 

Kayln blushed and took the coffee cup from Tom. “So, where’s the bouncing baby boy?” Kayln asked Sophie and Ben. 

“They took him down to the nursery”, Sophie told her, “Ben, go with her”. 

“I’ll do it”, Tom said. 

Kayln blushed as they left the room. 

The two walked in silence to the nursery window.

“So who’s the godfather? You or Martin?” Kayln asked.

“Ben hasn’t said anything to me”, Tom said. As Tom looked in on the babies, Kayln observed the look on his face.

It was a look that told her that Tom wanted a child more than anything in the world. “Aren’t they beautiful?” Tom asked her.

“Um…yeah”, Kayln said. 

Truth be told, she’d never like children. 

Having a child would end her modeling career and would take up all her free time. 

“I’ve always wanted children. What about you? Do you have any?” Tom asked her. 

“No, I don’t”, she answered. _But I would be more than happy to procreate with you_ , she thought. Kayln’s eyes fell on the newest addition to the Cumberbatch family. 

That child would want for nothing and would be showered with love. 

“I was wondering…if you’re not busy later…” Tom started. 

“No, I’m not going to sleep with you!” Kayln burst out.

“Um…that’s good to know, but I was just asking you to dinner”, Tom said.

“Oh…uh yeah. I’d like to go to dinner with you”, Kayln said. She glanced at Benedict’s son and thought about having one herself with the man standing next to her. She wouldn’t be saying the same thing a year later when she gave birth to her and Tom’s first daughter.


End file.
